Together?
by VampiricDawn
Summary: Enter the life of Rin. She is growing up and with that her life change... This story is SesshoumaruRin
1. Chapter 1

Together?

**Hi everyone who reads this story! Hugs This is my first fanfic ever, so please have some patience if I'm having some grammatical errors or spelling errors… I'm Swedish so I'm not all that good at this language… but hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. **

**If what happens is not realistic, then I beg your pardon, because I haven't seen that many episodes so I do not know how the characters think or speak… I will be doing my best anyway!**

**But enjoy reading and please do comment my story. What do you think is good/not so good about my writing and so on…**

**Enjoy!**

They had walked for hours.

The sun was beginning to surrender to nightfall. Inside the green forest, shadows grew longer and wider every minute. The birds flew to the skies, some to catch dinner, others to search for a place to rest. The wind grew cooler and found its way between the branches.

The beasts of the forest became active, their howls and roars started to sound all around the forest.

Rin shivered as she heard the howls. She would never forget the wolves that had attacked and killed her that fateful day when she was young. So many times had she tried to forget but without success. And the pain…

No, she feared wolves and would always do, as she feared humans, or some of them. The memories of her family getting killed in front of her haunted her dreams almost every night.

They had not been killed by youkai, but by bandits. Even the word bandits brought fear and anger to her mind.

When her parents were killed she had only been a little child. At the time Rin had screamed their name, pleaded for their lives, but the bandits had not shown any mercy. She remembered pulling her mother's sleeve, crying and so much blood…! But her mother had never moved again. Her father had tried to defend the family, but without success and the bandits had just laughed.

Rin was lucky to be alive. The bandits had chased her…

Rin shrugged and tried to think of anything else. Like how hungry she was starting to feel.

Her belly made funny noises and she felt like giggeling.

Coming to realise she had stopped, she hurried after Lord Sesshoumaru.

He was keeping his pace, as fast as before, but she was used to it and had no problems keeping up. His face was as distant as ever, but she knew he was always alert and would react at an instant if he smelt something dangerous.

The wind was toying with his hair. As shining silvery as moonshine.

Rin turned her head slightly to watch the toad youkai.

Jyaken was a bit behind. He seemed to be even grumpier than usual and made hissing noises to himself. He seemed to enjoy hearing his own voice, Rin had no other explanation to that phenomena.

Lately she noticed that Jyaken had become quieter and that alone was strange. And he made no comments about her running off to watch some birds here and there.

Lord Sesshoumaru was as quiet as usual and was walking some feet before them. He allowed her to run some feet away from them. When she was younger, that was not an option, but she was older and with that she felt safe enough with not being very close to them.

Rin knew Lord Sesshoumaru.

He enjoyed silence. His face was almost always expressionless and his golden eyes cold.

But she could bring a smile to his lips if she so wished; it was not easy but not impossible.

When she went to bed at night she wasn't nearly as tired as when she was younger. It felt like she just had too much energy and nothing to do with it. But she was happy in Lord Sesshoumaru's company, there was nowhere in the world she would like to be rather than with them.

Even when she went to catch some food, she would never completely leave Lord Sesshoumaru and make him worried. He had never uttered those words, but she had learned that he had been worried more than once.

For some moons ago she had been pushed by a large youkai and fallen into a hole in the ground.

Oh how she remembered that day! Her heart had been racing, her hands had been all sweaty and there hadn't been any space so she were able to move. The soil had almost buried her alive…

Then she had heard a loud slashing noise. Lord Sesshoumaru himself had dug her out.

But Rin knew Lord Sesshoumaru would always come to her rescue. She believed that with bind trust.

Lord Sesshoumaru's face had been pale when she finally stood on the ground again.

After that event, she knew for certain that he had been worried and it was so wonderful that he was!

Her nightmares were beginning to fade. Now and then she would dream of herself becoming a powerful woman with a sword as great as Lord Sesshoumaru's and killing evil youkai, making Lord Sesshoumaru proud. But the dream always ended up with her wakening up and not knowing if it had been for real or not.

Lately she slept further away from the others and did not bathe with Jaken anymore.

It had taken Lord Sesshoumaru a long time to sleep and really sleep in her presence. When she was younger, he had always been awake and alert, keeping them safe. Now he slept, but awoke at any noise.

Rin felt ashamed every time she had awoken him with her nightmares.

He had told her from the beginning that she was the one following them and with that came no duty from their side but to keep her safe.

But one time he had laid his hand on her back as to comfort. She had awakened and crawled up into his lap. His entire body had stiffened and even before she had blinked, Lord Sesshoumaru pushed her away from his lap, but did not move more than that.

That time she had fallen asleep with his hand on her shoulder.

Lord Sesshoumaru had always seemed do dislike when someone, anyone for that matter, touched him or was too near him.

But Rin did not care, she was happy just to be in his presence. She adored him and had idolized him.

He was so strong and wonderful! So incredibly nice and his mere presence was soothing and made her feel safe. Rin never was scared when he was near and trusted him completely.

But what was wrong with her? Lately the chest was all sore and small things had been growing there lately. She had rolled on the ground and scratched them, but that had hurt badly and they did not go away. What were they?

She dared not ask Lord Sesshoumaru, but had asked Jyaken. He had gone all red and yelled at her, even struck her and ever since the toad youkai had been acting strange.

Of course she did not want to bathe with him anymore, but he couldn't be offended by that, now could he?

We stay here tonight, a calm voice stated.

Yes, Milord! Jaken was quick to answer.

Rin stopped.

The company was going to stay in a clearing, where the sky was free to watch without any branches in the way.

She watched as Jaken made fire and wandered to the two-headed dragon that always had followed them.

Rin had named him Ah-uh at that time when she had not been able to speak.

Sometimes when she was tired she had ridden the dragon, but most of the time she walked.

Her chest was still sore, though she had no clue of why. She was not injured.

And she had outgrown her kimono a long time ago and those things were very well shown.

Jyaken almost struck her when she leaned closer to the fire.

Don't be silly, girl!

Lord Sesshoumaru did not even react. He stared into the night as always, watching the moon in silence. It's bright light shone at his silvery hair and made him look like a god.

Rin crossed her arms.

Why not? Rin said to Jyaken, her voice croaking like an old woman's.

She touched her throat with a confused look on her face. Now what was wrong? Was she loosening the ability to speak again? Those thoughts made her heart feel like stopping.

Something caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

Are you injured, Rin? He said, his voice cold.

Rin's eyes left the fire.

No… I am not injured, lord Sesshoumaru. But I don't…

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyelids.

Do not talk to Lord Sesshoumaru like that, you silly girl! Jyaken interrupted.

Rin felt anger growing inside.

Shut up, Jaken! She growled at him.

It was normal for her to growl or make other noises, having grown up with Sesshoumaru and Jyaken. She had learned what those sounds meant and of course made them sas well. For her it was completely natural and she did not even think of herself as a human.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a glance and he fell to the ground bowing.

Oi, Mi'lord! I should not have said that, Mi'lord.

Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru.

He was indeed the best, the mightiest, the nicest… the…

Rin, what was it you were trying to say?

Somehow it felt kind of awkward to tell him and that feeling surprised her.

I feel… strange and my chest has been hurting, but I am not injured, Lord Sesshoumaru, or am I?

Sesshoumaru slightly shook his head, his face as expressionless as usual.

He inhaled the air and his face turned into an expression she had never seen before. After that he became quiet except from one word.

Rest.

He turned his gaze to the skies again.

Rin wanted to do something, say something, anything, but as she went to the dragon and laid down, sleep took her anyway.

**This was a short chapter, I know. I'll write more soon, I promise. Smiles I would love to hear your comments! What is good, what's less good and so on! **

**Hugs to all readers!**

**If you want to send me an email;**


	2. Chapter 2

Together? Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Hi everyone! **

**Hope you have missed reading more! Now I've updated one more part. I do not know how many more there will be, but please, do keep comment the story and how I write and so on!**

**Hugs!**

As Rin rose that morning the kimono felt even more uncomfortable than usual.

Her chest was really aching and the cloth was pressing at her chest.

With an annoyed snort she went looking for a river. It was not hard to find, her long years travelling with the youkai had taught her many things. Her smell was much better than any average human, as her taste, hearing and other senses.

She heard the water and the fishes as they jumped up into the air and a splashing noise when they fell back down…

Putting one of her fingers in the water she shivered.

Ugh, it was cold! Very cold!

Looking around to see if there was any danger nearby, she undressed and hopped into the water. It splashed all around her. She stopped shivering and started shaking instead.

My, how cold the water was!

She washed quickly. With an annoyed snort she looked down at her chest. Those things were even bigger now and on her both sides of her stomach, something hard was growing. She looked at her own reflection. It slowly reminded her of something, though she did not know what.

Her figure was much more… she could not find the words, only… round? And those things… were they parasites or something worse?

Youkai?

She did not know anything of diseases; just the things Jyaken had been blabbering about and that was not very informative. Every time he was to explain something, it took too much time and she was bored.

With a sigh, she dressed and once more became annoyed with the kimono. It was too small!

But Lord Sesshoumaru will get me another one, she thought and smiled.

Every time she thought of the youkai, a smile would form upon her lips. Lord Sesshoumaru and he alone brought much happiness and joy to her.

Then without mercy she hopped into the water once more, but with her clothes on and caught some fishes. They looked tasty.

That fact did not help, the water was still as coldas ever. She shivered like a leaf and hurried back to the clearing.

The forest was bright when she got back to the camp.

They were waiting for her.

Suddenly Jaken started yelling about her being silly again and not dressing like she should.

She looked down at her clothes and showed her teeth at the toad youkai, like Lord Sesshoumaru did every time he was angry.

Lord Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

"Then you Jyaken will get her a new kimono"

Jaken went completely silent and just stared at him.

After a little while with Jaken still staring he spoke to Sesshoumaru.

"Me, Mi'lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head a bit. He turned his gaze from the skies. He narrowed his eyebrows.

Jaken fell to the ground bowing.

"Yes, Mi'lord! Of course, Mi'lord!"

Rin smiled and ran to her favourite lord as he sat down with his back against a tree, still staring into the skies.

She tried to make him hold her hand, but that move made Jyaken scream in horror.

"You pathetic girl! Do not touch Lord Sesshoumaru with your dirty human hands!"

Sesshoumaru turned to meet Jaken and the lord's eyes narrowed.

" Be silent Jyaken" Sesshoumaru said, his cold voice filled with annoyance.

The toad youkai fell to the ground with his usual "yes Mi'lord" bowing as if he was praying to some evil god.

She rolled her eyes at Jyaken.

Sesshoumaru did not take her hand. She was a bit disappointed, but did not show it. Sesshoumaru breathed out loud and looked at her with his golden eyes, which seemed to glow. The sun was indeed wonderful and beautiful, but the lord's golden eyes outmatched the sun.

"Rin, what is wrong?" He asked with the same emotionless tone as ever.

She was not surprised he had sensed her mood. It made her smile and all joy came back.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshoumaru" she answered as she was used to and smiled.

Jyaken muttered out loud, but he did not comment her speaking to Sesshoumaru anymore that day.

She was not surprised by that either, he had been acting strangely these last days.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stiffened and inhaled the air. His eyes became somewhat different. Rin had seen that look in his eyes often before when danger was near.

"Get back Rin" he said calmly but his eyes flashed with something she could not describe.

"Jyaken!"

Rin, sensing something, though she did not know what, withdrew to the dragon. It nibbled at her, but only with its lips and growled loudly.

"Hai Mi'lord?"

She blinked rapidly and looked around them, but did not see anything. She inhaled the air as well, but did not sense anything. It was just a feeling that she had but could not analyse it.

Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking towards something she knew he sensed but she did not.

Jaken followed with a loud "I'm coming, Mi'lord, wait for me, you humble servant comes!"

The dragon stood up and as she was unsure of what was happening, she jumped onto the dragon's back for protection.

Her heart started pondering very fast.

They came to a place near a village.

She knew how Lord Sesshoumaru detested villages as they contained humans.

Perhaps… Jyaken had followed Lord Sesshoumaru so she could get a new kimono! Her heart swelled with love.

And him telling her to get back was because there were humans nearby. That meant danger, but humans was weaker than Lord Sesshoumaru and that was comforting to know.

Then as she was about to ask what in the world was happening, a large boomerang came towards her Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin couldn't help screaming.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look out!"

Jyaken shrieked when Sesshoumaru stopped the boomerang by raising Tenseiga.

The toad youkai came to the rescue, holding his staff in the air, yelling at the people who came running towards them.

Rin recoiled and fell of the dragon. It urged her to stand behind it and growled at the humans. She moved and hugged one of the heads in fear.

Two humans were riding on a cat youkai; one was running with a girl on his back. The human had as silvery hair as Sesshoumaru.

But not as beautiful and shiny as her Lord Sesshoumaru's though.

Rin tensed and blinked over and over again. Where was her courage when she needed it?

But the human with silvery hair, had ears which were different from her Lord Sesshoumaru's. They weren't as pointy and were placed high on the human's head. But those eyes…

They seemed somewhat similar to Lord Sesshoumaru's…

But not as golden as her Lord Sesshoumaru's of course.

The girl hopped off the boy's back and drew not a sword but something else. Something strange. A strange stick with another stick on it. That made no sense at all!

She blinked again and tried to figure out what they possibly could want with her Lord Sesshoumaru. He had not done them any harm.

Fear delved into her body, but she tried to be brave and go closer. The dragon snorted and nibbled at her leg with its lips.

She knew that her Lord Sesshoumaru would not like it and Jyaken would yell at her, possibly strike her as well, but she was going to be a warrior, wasn't she?

She had to be brave.

" It's alright, Ah-Uh" she said trying to smile.

Rin then swallowed and slowly tip toed towards the strange people.

The girl was aiming at her Lord Sesshoumaru and that got her angry.

How dare they offend her Lord Sesshoumaru!

She began running towards them, growling and showing her teeth in anger.

The humans looked puzzled, staring at her.

Suddenly the boy with silver hair started mocking her Lord Sesshoumaru and drew a large sword.

If Sesshoumaru reacted to what Inuyasha said, he did not show it.

Jyaken was cursing loudly and bravely mocking the others.

Suddenly one human, the one sitting on the cat youkai pointed at her. She stopped running, unsure of what to do. Her heart pondered rapidly.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards her, his facial expression icy cold.

"Rin! He hissed. Get back!"

The boy with silver hair crossed his arms and every human's attention fell upon her.

She couldn't help blushing but continued growling at them.

Jyaken yelled at her to obey their Lord Sesshoumaru's orders.

Suddenly the courage to yell appeared from nowhere.

"No!" She yelled at Jyaken, then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"They are being mean to you, Lord Sesshoumaru and… and…"

She lost the words.

"Silly girl! How dare you disobey Lord Sesshoumaru's orders! Get back!" Jaken yelled back at her raising his staff.

Her eyes began filling with tears.

"No!"

"I won't let them hurt Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Her eyes met Sesshouamru's.

He raised one eyebrow at her, but turned his attention to the boy.

She did not know if her reacted to what she said. Perhaps he would be proud because she had taken the courage to yell even if she was in danger.

Or perhaps he would be disappointed because she had yelled.

Rin could not hear what they said even though she tried.

The two humans that had been riding on the cat youkai came towards her, interrupting her thoughts.

She began trembling and backed

"Uhm, Lord S-Sesshoumaru…! Jaken…!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head and his nails became a long green whip. In one quick movement he snatched it at the humans.

The human male with dark hair parried it with a staff and pushed the girl with the boomerang behind him.

The girl with the sticks, shot one stick at Sesshoumaru.

The youkai stopped and protected himself with Tenseiga. The silver haired boy followed and attacked her Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru parried the boy's attack with Tenseiga. He was so fast no one could even see him move. But he was distracted and the silver haired boy noticed that and took advantage of that fact.

She had to turn her attention to the humans.

Jaken was still trying to kill the cat youkai and had no chance of protecting her.

She shivered with fear. How would they hit her? Kill her? Kick her in the head…

"No… I… I… I won't tell you twice! Go away!" She yelled, her voice unstable and not as brave as the words.

Rin hoped they did not notice it.

The human girl drew nearer with her hands almost seeming like she was reaching out for Rin.

Or trying to hit her?

**This part was a bit longer! Hope you all enjoyed it! Will update soon, I promise… keep reviewing please! hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

Together? Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Hi there! This is part three! Keep comment upon my writing and what you think of the story! **

**Hugs! **

**Enjoy!**

"Don't be afraid, we are not here to hurt you. What is your name?"

Rin was so scared she could hardly move. The feet did not obey. She glanced at Sesshoumaru with a pleading look in her eyes.

The human man with dark hair followed her gaze and got a puzzled expression.

The girl with the boomerang spoke with a calm voice trying to soothe her.

"You do not have to be afraid of us; we are here to rescue you from that evil youkai"

Her mouth dropped open. What evil youkai did they mean? Did they not ride on that cat?

"But… Lord Sesshoumaru will save me from you evil humans! And you rode that evil youkai so you are here to kill me! I know you are, so go away and take your sticks with you!"

She felt proud when she had said those words. Someday I will be as brave as lord Sesshoumaru! He will be proud of me!

Rin met the others gazes and sighed nervously. She glanced at her fighting Lord Sesshoumaru.

He seemed to be busy killing the other two and could not come to her rescue this time. That fact made her even more nervous.

The human with dark hair opened up his eyes.

"But we are not here to kill you, child."

"We are here to save you from that evil youkai Sesshoumaru. Take our hand and you can escape while we distract him"

Rin dropped her mouth wide open. How dared them call her wonderful rescuer and guardian evil!

"How dare you call Lord Sesshoumaru evil! Just wait until he gets you! He'll kill you both!" She yelled at the black haired man.

Her nervous mood slowly turned.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly. He heard what she said.

Inuyasha made a big cut in a tree.

The youkai lord gracefully danced away from the blows and parried some with his sword.

"So, bastard, why did you kidnap her? She's just a kid!" Inuyasha said, still trying to even reach the fast Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, what's that look you've got in the eyes?" Inuyasha mocked.

"How come, he continued, you are the one who told me I was a disgrace to Father by interacting with humans… when you are then one who's doing it as well by kidnapping that human kid!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more, but his face stayed expressionless.

He did not reply, just danced away from Kagome's arrows and Inuyasha's blows.

"You bastard! I can't even imagine all the suffering you have put that kid thru!"

When Rin screamed Sesshoumaru's name the lord made a mistake. Turning his attention from battle was going to prove almost fatal.

His eyes searched for Rin's to see if the humans had harmed her.

Shortly after he felt a great pain in his shoulder.

With a growl the youkai lord ran up behind Inuyasha with all the speed he could conquer and dug his claws deeply into Inuyasha's back.

The Hanyou screamed bastard and swung his sword backwards, trying to hit Sesshoumaru.

The youkai leaped away from the sword. With a growl the youkai's eyes became red.

Inuyasha just smiled.

"I thought you were never going to show your true face, baka. Don't underestimate me!"

Sesshoumaru growled again, his voice cracked and the rest of the sound was that of a wolf's. First his nails grew to claws followed by his face changing.

Slowly the teeth turned larger and longer. Last his body changed.

Sesshoumaru transformed into a large milky white wolf.

The youkai's mouth dropped open. A few stones turned to dust inside the youkai lord's mouth.

Inuyasha just smiled and prepared. The girl Kagome put an arrow on the bowstring.

The youkai lord howled and attacked.

Kagome let her arrow loose.

Sesshoumaru hopped away from it and went after Inuyasha.

Rin shook with fear, but not because her Lord Sesshoumaru had transformed, but because Jyaken was getting tired and the enemy was still strong.

She knew her Lord Sesshoumaru was strong and the strongest of all youkai, but he was injured.

Badly injured, she thought. But her was Lord Sesshoumaru and would of course make it… right?

The blood found it's way down onto the ground. It was already tainted with much blood from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

The two humans in front of her turned their heads towards Lord Sesshoumaru. Then they ran towards her. She screamed in fear and ran towards the two-headed dragon that was blowing fire at the girl with the sticks.

The dark haired human, screamed the word Kazaana! And suddenly a black wind tunnel appeared on his hand.

Jyaken cursed. The dragon caught Jaken, but struggled not to get sucked in by it.

Rin cried.

"Please! Stop it!" She yelled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The youkai slightly turned his eyes towards Rin, howled and attacked with both claws and fangs. He growled fiercely. The movements quickened and Inuyasha flew thru the air.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a high bang!

Sesshoumaru shook his white mane of hair and attacked with deadly speed and precision despite his wounds.

Inuyasha's expression was a bit surprised. Was Sesshoumaru…? No, he couldn't be… could he?

**This was a bit short, I know… but the next will be a bit longer, I promise… Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Together? Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

**Hope I'm not killing you when I hope for more comments! Now, hope you enjoy reading this part! Hugs!**

But Inuyasha had not more time to think. Sesshoumaru attacked with his full strength and speed, roaring as he did. The large fangs and claws drew nearer…

With a single blow Inuyasha screamed Bakuuryhaa!

Sesshoumaru howled with pain as one of his arms were cut off.

Rin screamed even more and began crying and shaking.

"No!"Rin yelled with all air she had in her lungs.

"NOOOOOO!"

Then she ran towards Sesshoumaru who had backed away and blinked surprised at Inuyasha. The wolf sniffed at the arm and showed his fangs.

When she came running towards him, the lord turned his head and showed his teeth to the girl.

She screamed Sesshoumaru-sama followed by Jyaken's scream.

The wolf shook his head, closed his mouth and the ears were slowly turning towards the girl.

She continued her crying and pleading for him to return to normal and be alright.

Inuyasha turned his head in shock. Was it possible that the girl…?

Sesshoumaru growled suddenly even higher. Rin did not move. The large white wolf opened hinm mouth and jumped to attack.

Rin swallowed hard. But the wolf did not aim at her. He flung himself at Inuyasha. The silver haired hanyou got a big paw in his face followed by deadly claws which were coloured a bit green.

Inuyasha managed to get away from the claws, but he still was flung thru the air. The hanyou landed just a few feet away from the crying Rin.

"There are no feelings in you, you bastard!" Inuyasha spoke as he rose.

The humans did not interrupt. They only slowly moved towards Rin.

"You have no emotions at all, baka! You are a bastard who have killed thousands of innocent people!

You are an evil youkai and you will die as the youkai you are!"

"BAKURYHAA!" Inuyasha screamed and unleashed the sword's deadly might.

Sesshoumaru howled furiously but had to withdraw when the powerful blow came towards him. The youkai lord had lost a great amount of blood and had therefore no chance dodging the attack.

Jyaken screamed as the dark haired human stopped trying sucking him in into his Kazaana.

When the human noticed that Rin also was about to get sucked in, he stopped the wind tunnel.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried out for his master.

"Mi'lord! Wait for me, Mi'lord!"

He took off without Rin.

The white haired wolf disappeared into the forest, leaving a trail of blood. The two-headed Ah-Uh followed, roaring all the way, but after a while the roars stopped.

Rin just stood there, left alone. She shook with fear and were shocked.

Her Lord Sesshoumaru… Had… left her?

And those humans injured him…!

But what could she possibly do? She was not strong and did not know how to defend herself.

She started crying, but bit her under lip.

I will not let them kill me when I'm crying, she thought.

But she still shook with fear when they drew nearer.

She recoiled until a tree stopped her escape. With her back against the tree she knew she could not run.

Lord Sesshoumaru! She wanted to scream, but did not dare.

He will not be proud of me if I do! she added in her thoughts.

There was nothing she could do.

He would be disappointed at me now, for I will cry, she whispered.

And so she did.

The girl with the sticks walked towards her with a sad expression, or at least it looked sad.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked.

The girl shouldn't ask that. What a stupid question! They were evil and had accused her Lord Sesshoumaru for being that and now that they were going to kill her and above all that, they asked how she was doing. And they had cut of one arm from her Lord Sesshoumaru!

How evil of them! How dared they...!

Lord Sesshoumaru! Her head screamed.

All safety seemed torn away from her leaving her feel… extremely alone.

Lord Sesshoumaru! Her mind screamed again.

"Help me" she whispered with a faint whisper.

But she knew he could not hear her plead.

Please... Sesshoumaru-sama...

Suddenly the forest behind echoed with howls of wolves. She started coughing and pushed her hands against the tree in fear.

One of the humans, the girl who had been riding on the cat youkai, knelt down in front of her.

"We have helped you dear, you need not to be afraid anymore. I am Sango, and the monk behind me is Miroku-sama"

The silver haired boy put the sword back into its' sheath.

"But that bastard is not dead yet"

"He will not die from those wounds." "He will come back" the silver haired boy stated.

A hope inside her chest began to rise and with that, a little bit of courage.

"Th-that's ri-right, she spoke with an unstable voice, and when he comes he'll avenge…"

The humans seemed confused, the silver haired… something, most of all.

Rin jumped with fear when the girl with the sticks put a hand on her shoulder.

She began to cry even more.

"S-Sesshoumaru-s-sama…" Rin stammered.

With pondering heart, filled with grief and the feeling of loss, Rin looked into the girl's eyes despite the fact that she knew the girl was going to kill her. The desperate need of survival created a small amount of courage inside her.

"I will not disappoint Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin continued, so… just... k-k-kill…"

The girl shook her head when a little youkai kid came running towards them interrupting Rin's sentence.

"Shippou!" The human named Sango cried out, followed by the others.

Rin's heart beat so fast that she thought it might burst. They turned their attention to the youkai kid and she saw a chance to run.

Just as she did, the silver haired boy stopped her. She fell onto the ground with a yelp of fear.

She shook as the boy watched her.

"Keh, he said" but it sounded more like a grunt.

"Where are you running? There are dangers out there; it's no place for a kid to be in"

She blinked over and over again. What did the boy mean?

The girl with the sticks had turned from the youkai kid and came towards them.

"Inuyasha! Mind you manners! The girl is terrified! Don't scare her more!"

The girl smiled and Rin went from shaking to shivering.

The silver haired boy made that "keh" sound again and went to the youkai kid.

She crawled away from the girl. That girl scared her and she was still crying.

Lord Sesshoumaru!

They were humans and she had no fond memories of that time when she was little and lived with humans.

Sesshoumaru had revived her and taken care of her as long as she wanted to remember. She loved the demon lord.

She did not trust these foul humans at all.

"Hello there, my name is Kagome Higurashi, that baka over there is named Inuyasha"

Rin did not dare to nod. She did not dare to move at all.

"What is your name?"

Rin shivered and slowly crawled away from the scary girl.

"M-my name? Why d-do you a-a-ask?"

The girl, Kagome, narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Come on, you don't need to be afraid of us. You can go with us to the village and get some food"

"That evil youkai has not given you any food, has he?"

The human named Kagome got a sympathetic look on her face.

She looked at Rin's bruises.

But those are not of Lord Sesshoumaru's making! her head screamed, but she could not even open her mouth to say it.

No, Rin was a bit clumsy when she played with Jaken and sometimes got stricken by him.

"Y-yes, he… gives m-me food sometimes, why… a-asking?

The girl's eyes grew wide in surprise and Rin's fear seemed to melt away and be replaced by anger again. That Inuyasha had hurt her Lord Sesshoumaru!

Then the whole crowd came and stood before her. The youkai kid hopped down from the cat youkai and went to her.

"Hello? Who are you?"

He seemed to examine her.

She froze. Was he the one who was going to kill her? A… kid?

Kagome took the youkai kid in her arms.

"Please, Shippou-chan, she is already frightened. Who knows what that evil youkai has done to her?"

Rin wanted to scream at them, but did not have the courage to.

I have disappointed Lord Sesshoumaru more than once. I hate disappointing him…

Lord Sesshoumaru!

"Come on, we'll help you get up… are you hurt?"

Rin began shaking of fear when Kagome held out a hand. Rin closed her eyes and waited for the strike but… it never came.

The boy Inuyasha had crossed his arms and was looking at another direction. She opened her eyes that were filled with fear.

She looked up at them.

When were they going to kill her?

The human Sango knelt next to her. She froze again.

"Do not be afraid, at the village we will get you a blanket, some… larger clothes and some food"

"Please… do not fear us, we are not evil like that youkai"

Rin looked into the humans' eyes but could not see any lies in them. What now?

They had almost killed her Lord Sesshoumaru but they wanted to give her a blanket and food? What was this? A trick?

She remembered her past and the relationship towards humans back then.

The human's eyes softened.

"What is you name?"

"R-Rin, if you want to know. B-but… when are you g-g-going to… k-k-kill me?"

She felt brave having said those words.

Now Lord Sesshoumaru will be proud of me! She thought and almost smiled.

The humans did not become angry, only the silver haired boy was. He cursed and went towards the village, both the youkai kid and the monk followed.

The cat had transformed into a kitten and went directly into her lap and meowed. At first she recoiled so the kitten fell to the ground, but when it still wanted to be in her lap, she gently caressed it on the back with shaky hands.

The human, Sango smiled and laughed.

"Looks like you have a new friend, Rin-chan"

The other human girl smiled as well and laughed.

Rin started shivering again at the sound of their laugh. Did that laugh mean they were going to kill her after all?

She looked down at the purring kitten in her lap. It purred and stroke its head against her belly.

The two humans stood up and waved for her to follow. They still smiled.

She wondered what was going to happen.

Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm so scared! I want you to be here, to protect me!


	5. Chapter 5

Together? Part 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

**It's here! And the next will not come up for weeks, I have a lot to do and no Internet… sorry, but I will write part 6 as soon as I can… Enjoy!**

Rin followed the humans at some distance. Often they would turn and wave for her to follow.

The little youkai kid often ran over to her to talk, but when he did she just could not find any words. He would then run back to the humans, asking why she did not speak.

All she could think about was Lord Sesshoumaru and that the humans had hurt him. Offended him and hurt him.

She was furious yet at the same time both frightened and anxious. How dared they…!

But her fury was cut off by the memories of her past that never left the thoughts.

Images of burning houses and bandits kept showing up making her wish for Lord Sesshoumaru to be there even more than before. That comforting presence… Him sitting next to a tree, guarding her, bringing joy and happiness to her life…

This time he would not be able save her.

That thought made her just want to stop and cry. She eventually did and dared not walking too close to them. If they saw her crying, perhaps they would get mad and try o kill her. She was still unsure if they were going to kill her or not, but she knew better than to seek danger, yet she always seemed to end up in the middle of them.

The boys had already gone to the village.

Rin did not want to go there.

The memories of her childhood before Lord Sesshoumaru had saved her were still too painful and they hit her, with all their might, the closer they go to the village.

She swallowed over and over again pushing away the images.

Her heart raced and the tears fell silenently onto the ground.

In her mind she begged for Lord Sesshoumaru to come and save her. She knew he did not hear the thoughts, but she needed him close!

As they went thru a wooden gate, she almost drowned in memories.

"_Mama! Papa!"_

_Everyone was panicking. The fires spread throughout the entire village. The houses burned and the black smoke found its way to the sky. The bandits came riding thru the clouds of smoke and killed people. They fell onto the ground screaming. Some children cried their mothers name, but were killed as well. _

_So much blood…_

_She was coughing and running towards the family's cottage._

_"Mama!" She yelled again._

_The smoke was heavy around her. It was hard to even see, even harder to breathe without coughing._

_But Rin could not find her mother or father. _

_The evil humans, the bandits, came galloping on large scary horses, killing everyone in their path._

_Suddenly she heard a loud scream, one that begged for mercy._

_"MAMA!" She yelled even higher and ran towards the sound. _

_The smoke was beginning to thicken and it became harder to breathe._

_When she finally found her mum, she was dead. Lying on the ground with an open wound in her back. Her mum's eyes stared at her accusingly…_

_Rin fell onto her knees and cried._

_"Mama! Don't go!"_

_She hugged the corpse of her beloved mother and cried out all her sorrow._

_Suddenly a large man on a horse came galloping and the sword almost killed her. _

_Rin screamed and was forced to leave her mum as the fire began to find its way to the corpse._

_Why?_

_"Mama… please… don't leave me!"_

_But then she had to flee. The whole village was burning down and it was hot and hard to breathe. The bandits were leaving, their horses terrified of the fire. _

_She ran towards the woods. Two bandits came after her with drawn swords. _

_Rin ran with all her strength left. _

_"Mama…" she cried at the same time, but did not stop._

_Her mother was…_

_She could hardly believe that her own mother._

_Was gone._

_She felt… empty… _

_But when she fell and turned to face the men, one of them was… _

_"NOOOO!"_

_It couldn't be…!_

_But it was._

_One bandit raised his sword to kill her. _

_She curled up against a tree, crying uncontrollable. She was shaking with fear and sorrow, but mostly confusion. _

_Just as he raised his sword she heard trumpets. _

_"Youkai!" She heard the other man say and they left her._

_Rin began coughing and thought she would choke._

_It felt like her soul had been torn apart. First her mum died and left her then… that bandit that had meant to kill her…_

_Was her own uncle._

She shook her head and wanted to run away or hide somewhere.

This was stupid! She should never have come here with those who had hurt Lord Sesshoumaru!

They came to the village and it was becoming hard for Rin to breathe. Did she imagine it or did she smell smoke?

The villagers looked at her and she wanted to cry and hide behind Lord Sesshoumaru. Only there was no Lord Sesshoumaru there to protect her.

She had to block all other memories. She never had any friends; she had always been by herself with her family until her mother was killed and her father...

She did not have the strength to remember him at that moment.

Her only friend, a stone she had drawn eyes and a mouth on, was gone too. Gone in that fire. That day when her mother… No, she did not have the strength to think of it. Not now. It was too hard.

They went to a cottage with red carpets on the ceiling. An old woman came out and greeted them. The kid youkai flung himself into the old woman's arms.

The old woman stopped her gaze at Rin.

Rin looked down on the ground and felt like hiding or running away again.

"Oh, hello there, what do we have here?"

Rin recoiled when the old woman took her hand.

"Oh, my, ye cold, dear. Follow inside, I will get ye some blankets and some hot stew"

The silver haired boy Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who followed the old woman.

Just as they waved for her to follow, that black haired human stopped and kneeled at her.

She swallowed hard and did not know how to react.

"My, you are one beautiful woman… Would you carry my child?"

Rin did not even know what that meant, but jumped when the woman with the cat youkai hit him on the head with her boomerang.

"You don't have to say that to everyone you meet, Houshi!" Said the woman named Sango angrily.

A munk?

The munk stood up, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, but Sango, I can't help it, we men are cursed"

"But you are my only love, Sango…"

Rin quickly followed the old woman and the others.

She had to swallow hard when she got into the little cottage. Every part of her body just wanted to run away. Run to Lord Sesshoumaru. Run to safety.

Lord Sesshoumaru!

They sat down next to a large bowl of stew. The appetite was gone, she was to scare to feel hunger, but it smelled good.

The old woman fetched some blankets and put on Rin.

She could not help that she jumped every time the old woman touched her.

She did not trust humans at all. She was afraid of them, a feeling filled with hidden anger and pain.

But that silver haired boy… he was not human, but he did not look like a youkai either.

She dared not ask.

He noticed that she practically was staring at him and glared back.

"What?"

She jumped once more and had to clam her heart down.

"N-n-nothing…"

The girl, Kagome sighed.

"As I said before, ignore him; he's just being a baka as usual"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and Rin struggled with the urge to touch them despite her fear for the humans. But he was less frightening then the others, coming to think of it… and he reminded her of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"What do you mean by baka, wench!"

"You are the one who's acting like a baka here, not me!" He defended himself, raising his voice.

"I do not!" She yelled back.

"Yes you do!" He said, standing up.

As did Kagome.

"No I'm not!"

"If it had'nt been for Sango, and me, this poor child would still have been… tormented or something worse by that Sesshoumaru!"

Rin began to shiver. Why did they have to fight?

And what did they mean! He did not torment her! He was keeping her safe; he had even stopped Jyaken from yelling or hitting her! Plus he had always come to her rescue!

What were these people?

In her eyes they were now considered evil.

Rin was used to fight with Jyaken, but not like they did, turning their backs on each other and then continuing their fight.

The old woman sighed.

"Ignore them, dear. They do that all the time. Rice and stew?"

She gave Rin a bowl of Rice and stew along with some sticks. What was she going to do with the sticks? It had been such a long time since she had eating with anything but her hands. She had forgotten her childhood life in the human village.

Unsure of what to do she just looked puzzled, trying to figure out how to use them.

The old woman suddenly laughed heartedly.

"Are ye not hungry, eh?"

Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at one another distracted her from thinking. The whole event was over when Inuyasha suddenly fell to the ground pretty much like someone had tossed him.

Rin who had tried to use the sticks coughed.

"Ye have to unite and try to stop fighting! The poor child can't eat!" The old woman said, raising her voice.

Rin's eyes were flowing with tears, but not because she cried but because of the coughs.

They eventually stopped. She drew a large amount of air and sighed. How she missed catching her own dinner and eting it near lrod Sesshoumaru!

She opened her mouth and somehow got the rice and stew inside her mouth. She chewed slowly.

The rice and stew tasted funny. She was not used to this kind of food. She was used to berries, fruits and raw meat.

She liked it though. But why eat with sticks? She had always eaten with her hands as had Lord Sesshoumaru and Jyaken. Or at least as long as she could remember.

The two stopped arguing and sat down. Inuyasha watched her and Rin looked down into the food.

Lord Sesshoumaru!

She was so unhappy and afraid of everything. She just wanted to escape and get back to safety once more. How she missed Lord Sesshoumaru and even Jyaken yelling at her!

At least that would be familiar.

When she had finished eating Kagome urged her to follow into another cottage.

"Let's take a bath, the girl said, smiling broadly"

Rin recoiled but did not dare to say no and eventually followed.

They came to a large wooden… box? Filled with hot water.

Rin looked at it suspiciously. How had the water ended up in there? Was it deep?

The human, Sango was already in the water warming herself. She waved and smiled when they arrived.

"Are you hurt, Rin-chan?" Kagome once more asked.

Rin shook her head.

When she undressed the bodily pain in her chest somewhat lessened. It did not hurt as much as before when she had taken of the kimono.

Kagome jumped into the water and sighed.

Rin took cautious steps, feeling the ground as she moved.

Sango smiled.

"Rin-chan… how old are you?"

Rin almost swallowed water in surprise.

"I… I mean… I… don't know."

The two girls eyes grew wide. Their smiles faded.

"What do you mean, Rin-chan? Don't you know how old you are?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head.

The two humans looked at each other and Rin immediately became suspicious and scared.

Then they laughed and started talking about other things. They asked how she felt and how she had managed to get in touch with such a powerful youkai and still lived and so on.

The last question she did not know how much to tell them about, she knew Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want to be known amongst humans and kept low profile so to say. She did not reveal anything about her Lord Sesshoumaru, avoided those questions, hoping he would be proud o her if she did.

She told them her point of view, except from the fact that she thought they were eventually kill her.

Her dad had been nice to her before he had done those things and then tried to kill her.

Never trust a human, Lord Sesshoumaru once said, she thought.

No, I won't, she had replied.

Lord Sesshoumaru!

She could not help but being worried about him, but mostly she missed him and felt so… vulnerable without him around.

But coming to think of age… How old had she been when her mother died? She tried to remember. She had gone to a place where she could learn write and could count some too.

I think I was seven, she thought. She remembered the soft voice of her mum.

Yes, Rin, you are now seven, a big girl.

But how long ago was that? She did not know how to count her own age.

They did not ask anymore and just enjoyed the hot bath.

In fact, she enjoyed it too.

When they got up, she wanted to hide her body from them. It was something… instinctive.

And she wanted to hide the strange things on her body as well.

But the strange thing was that both Sango and Kagome seemed to have the same things… parasites?

"Why… do you have those things on your chests…?"

She felt embarrassed, her own were much bigger than Sango's and Kagome's.

They looked puzzled.

"Things?" They both replied at the same time.

She blushed and thought that perhaps it was natural to have them.

The old woman's had been big! Did that mean that her would get that big too?

She got wide eyes and felt like hiding behind Lord Sesshoumaru again.

Lord Sesshoumaru! Her mind screamed.

But she knew he could not hear her. It was hard to acceopt though. She had to come up with a plan to escape and help her Lord Sesshoumaru! Then she would never ever interract with humans again, of that she was certain.

That night she got a very pretty kimono to wear and her hair was combed.

It had grown extremely long, all the way down to her knees. It had almost never been combed either. It was as long as Lord Sesshoumaru's! He would be proud of her.

She sat next to a bed, staring into a mirror. Kagome brushed her hair and talked about all the demons Inuyasha had killed.

Rin was interested against her will.

It was like that time when she was young and Sesshoumaru had told her a story… But that time she had been badly injured. He had never before or after told her a story again.

How she missed that safety and comfort and the joy he brought her!

When her hair was finally combed she swore that she would never do it again. It had hurt too much.

When all was done and she went to bed, it was hard to sleep in it. It brought unwelcome memories of her father and what he had done. Memories long forgotten.

And she was not used to sleep in beds. The cottage felt so… cold and it felt like it was a trap and somehow she would end up caught.

She had to get some air!

Rin quietly went outside to sleep. Just as she had curled up, she was awoken by a snort.

It sounded so much like Lord Sesshoumaru's that her heart jumped.

But it wasn't Sesshoumaru, to her disappointment.

It was that Inuyasha.

"Hey, what are you doing outside? It is cold and dangerous out here and you should be sleeping"

Rin crawled towards the entrance.

"I- I-I…" she stammered.

Then she spoke a question she never meant to speak out loud.

"Wh-what are y-you?"

Inuyasha looked away, but she noticed a change in his eyes.

"Keh! What is it with kids and asking stupid questions?"

She shook her head and tried to explain.

"I-I… can't sleep inside."

Another snort.

"Keh! Why not?"

The boy looked at her and his eyes reminded her of Lord Sesshoumaru's. She felt her heart jump with sorrow again. She bit her under lip.

"I have always… slept outside" she spoke slowly as to recall all of the times.

That got the boy's attention for sure.

His eyes were now painfully reminding her of Lord Sesshoumaru.

How she missed him!

"Keh! And how was that possible! It is dangerous for a girl to sleep outside!"

"Did your mother allow that?"

She jumped at those words. It was very hard to hear someone utter those words. The feeling of loss grew inside her and the tears threatened to show themselves.

"M-m-my… mama?"

Inuyasha nodded and one of his hands rested on Tetsaiga's sheath.

Rin almost started to cry.

"M-m-mama…. Died. She… the fires…"

Rin's voice broke and the tears were unstoppable. She was afraid that Inuyasha would be angry.

Jyaken would. Lord Sesshoumaru would tell her to stay strong; to weep is to be weak.

How she needed that safety and comfort right now!

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and almost panicked.

"H-hey! Don't cry… girl!"

Rin wiped her tears and tried to stop.

"I-I don't… I'm not weak… I mean…"

"Mama died and… papa was never nice to me"

"Then uncle tried to… k-k-kill… me"

Her voice broke again.

Inuyasha was paralysed. He wanted to move, but did not.

He had a feeling he wanted to hear.

"H-he… Uncle… tried to kill me… Then I fled into the big scary forest and… when I thought I was so hungry I would die… then… I found Lord Sesshoumaru. H-he was wounded.

I wanted to help him so I brought food and some things mama taught me. But then…"

Her voice broke, but she tried to speak anyway. She could not stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Then the w-wolves attacked me… It hurt so much!"

She shivered, remembering the pain. Now Rin had forgotten she was talking to someone.

Inuyasha had reminded her so much of Lord Sesshoumaru that she somehow felt a bit safer in his presence. That was what made her to tell him about her life in the first place.

Then all I know is that Lord Sesshoumaru saved me and took care of me and protected me and…

She had to stop to catch her breath. When she said his name she missed him so much that her heart felt like breaking and that the ground beneath her feet were disappearing.

Lord Sesshoumaru!

Suddenly Rin remembered talking to the boy who had been mean to Lord Sesshoumaru and hurt him.

"So you see, he is not mean or evil! He is good, he protects me, cares for me, saves me…"

She had to stop.

The boy's face expression was weird.

She swallowed hard. What did those big eyes mean?

"I-I… I shouldn't have said that…"

"And… I don't want you to hurt him anymore!" She added and felt brave.

Lord Sesshoumaru would be proud when she told hinm this!

"Keh" the silvery haired boy snorted.

"I am sorry I did not kill him"

She gasped and her eyes filled up with tears.

The hanyou shook his head and his silver hair fell down the shoulders in a very familiar way.

"He is not evil…" she said with a weak voice.

"Please, do not hurt him anymore, you are evil to attack someone who had done nothing towards you!"

Inuyasha was to say something but then he saw her eyes. Could it really be? This child, she…!

No, she did not look like a child, whom was he kidding? She did really look like a woman. And she was very good looking too.

Keh!

But she acted like a child, which were not very fun. He hated children or well... at least Shippou.

But was she telling him that she actually cared for Sesshoumaru, that cold-hearted bastard?

Perhaps… had they not saved her from Sesshoumaru?

She interrupted his thoughts.

"Please, she begged with a faint voice, I want to go back to Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I miss him so much…! Please… can I go now?"

He could do nothing but to stare at her. Was she serious?

"Please" she begged, her cheeks wet with tears.

**Now Hope you all give me really fun comments and tell me what you think! This will be the last one for some weeks, but when I come back, I will update and put in perhaps about three or four parts! Hugs! If you have anything to ask or just email me so please, feel free to do so! **

**More hugs!**

**Mail to: **


	6. Chapter 6

Together? Part 6

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at the girl in front of him. Was she crying because she wanted to go back to his brother?

The famous cold-hearted killer who had slain thousands of enemies, humans included.

The Sesshoumaru she described did not sound like his brother at all. Not that he thought she was lying, just… it was impossible for someone like his brother to be like the person she described. she described!

Keh!

He grit his teeth.

It was hard to meet those eyes. So.. innocent and her tears so.. pure. Like she alone represented all things pure.

Like...

Kagome...

He nearly lost himselves in thought.

It was impossible for him to see whysuch innocence would want to travel with his evil brother.

His cold-hearted, bastard of brother.

How could someone like her want to go back to someone like Sesshoumaru?

Those eyes...

He did not want the innocence and purity to dissappear. Like his mother's happiness had dissappeard as his father died. He never knew his father...

Sesshoumaru had.

Inuyasha hated that fact.

But during the battle... he was surprised and confused about how his brother had acted. Perhaps the brother had tried to…

Keh!

He snorted.

"You are being a baka, girl. Sesshoumaru is a cold-hearted killer and nothing else"

Inuyasha did not feel like talking any mroe of the subejct, he was too confused, but he was forced by those innocent eyes and the tears that welled up inside them.

"N-No... don't cry, girl!"

Inuyasha almost panicked when they did that. When Kagome cried, it confused him to the level of panick and when she made those heartbreaking noises...

Why?

he could simply not understand. Why was she crying.

"Sesshoumaru will save me" she croaked.

"He... he always does"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when she added those last words.

Keh! His brother would never bother saving someone.

Rin clung to the hope of Sesshoumaru rescuing her. Otherwise she would feel so lost and lonely. She trusted Sesshoumaru. She always had. Rin knew what Inuyasha said was wrong. Yes, her Lord Sesshoumaru had killed enemies. But they had threatened him first.

He had not killed anyone who had not threatened him first or tried to kill her.

Her heart ached.

She felt her whole soul screaming. Flee.

Flee.

When Inuyasha became distracted by a soft voice calling his name, she saw her chance and fled.

"Oi! Wait! Stop girl!"

She also heard Kagome's voice yell for her to stop, but ignored them.

How could I? How could I have spoken to Lord Sesshoumaru's enemy? He was the one who hurt Lord Sesshoumaru and is evil!

Her heart beat so fast she thought it might stop, when she ran thru the village's gate.

Straight ahead was the gigantic forest that which Sesshoumaru had fled into.

Because she had traveled so much, the run did not fatigue her almost at all. Her young and strong legs bore her into the forest. She jumped and avoided branches and tried to avoid slipping on something.

The air was cool, beginning to be a bit cold.

But because she ran, she did not feel the chill in the air.

It was a very bad idea to call out for him. She knew that enemies could hear her. Silently she slowed the pace and looked all aroung her.

The foret was dark and shadowy.

She swallowed hard and relaxed. Her senses, used to live in the forest and hunt on her own, slowly developed to be a bit better than any average human.

She breathed in the night air.

Freedom.

With a smile on her lips, she started looking for Sesshoumaru.

Night turned to day.

Day to night.

She was hungry. With the hunter's speed and agility, she found a fish in a nearby river and ate it raw. It did not taste well, but it was better than nothing.

After that, she continued.

Where was he?

She remembered a song she had sang when she was younger and began singing it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?

Lord Sesshoumaru I will wait

Lord Sesshoumaru will soon be back

Lord Sesshoumaru I will wait

Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?"

She sang those words and happily plucked some flowers. Was he still injured? Perhaps he would be happy if she gave him flowers. He had never bothered, but she knew he liked them.

With happy hums and singing, she went on. The forest became more and more dark and she more and more sleepy.

With a big yawn she laid down next to a tree and fell asleep.

Lord Sesshoumaru... where are you?

Author´s note: I'm sorry, this was a short chapter, but I have been busy and it has been nearly impossible for me to update... I'llpost the next one as soon as I will be able to. Hope you enjoyed reading and please continue reviewing! Hugs!


End file.
